The Naughty List
by Prince-Frost
Summary: With the fight against Pitch taking its toll on the Guardians, North looks to an old acquaintance, a spirit rightly named Halloween, for help. Jack/OC. "When I said you hold record on naughty list? Ehh, I lied. She holds top place."
1. Meet The New Recruit

**Important!Note**: This takes place in the movie, just after Pitch takes the fairy's. (Around 30mins in.)

* * *

The Naughty List

**Chapter One:** _Meet_ _The New Recruit_

* * *

"There better be a good reason for calling me all the way out here, North," are the words she decides to begin with as she slams the large—and admittedly impressive looking—doors open to reveal what the Guardian of Wonder calls home. "You know how much I hate this place."

Her entrance has the desired effect; all eyes turn to her, Guardians, Yetis and Elves alike, and she takes a moment to soak up the attention before strutting over to the man often referred to as _Santa Claus._

"Ah, Halloween, dear!" North greets merrily. "As always your speed of travel is impressive. You must teach my reindeer's the same skill one day, yes?"

That gets a snicker out of the Easter Bunny, whether it was at the mental image of her teaching reindeer's or at the suggestion that she might be faster than him, she didn't care to find out. Sending him a brief glare she turns back to North. "Well? Our deal has always been that the_ most_ we have to converse is once a year—

"And ain't that a bleeding blessing."

"Exactly." Halloween nods, smirking when Bunnymund falls silent at her agreement. "And yet here I am, summoned months before my designated holiday. What gives?"

"I would not have called unless it was urgent," The larger man replies and she feels her bravado wear off at how... _defeated_ he sounds. Since when was North anything over than full of joy?

Halloween checks her surroundings for the first time and can instantly feel that something is very, very wrong with the North Pole. The Yetis, usually so busy at work creating the next new toy were now standing around, shoulders hunched in on themselves as if they had no more purpose. Even the pesky elves that she usually had to threaten or curse at to leave her feet alone now kept their distance, choosing instead to hide under tables or even in half-open presents.

Just what was going on? She whips around to where the rest of the Guardian's stand, ready to demand an explanation, but the words never leave her lips because that's precisely the moment she spots it.

"..what..?"

The Guardian's globe, usually so vibrant and _alive_ with the glow of the children's dreams and beliefs across the world, had been reduced to nothing more than a few specks of gold—barely a shadow of its former glory. Even to Halloween—who favours the darker shades of life—the globe just looked...wrong.

North sighs, the sound weary and loud compared to the silence of the building. "_That _is why we have called you here."

And for what feels like the first time in a very long while, Halloween is speechless.

* * *

Jack had to admit the idea of bringing in another Guardian, or 'another young reckless spirit' as Bunnymund had been quick to remind him, was appealing. After meeting Pitch himself at the Fairy Palace and seeing just what lengths this jerk was willing to go to, any help they could get would be valuable and so he was quick to agree when North suggested bringing in someone else, even when the other Guardians fell silent at the proposal.

He really didn't expect that this help was going to come in the form of a young female who called herself Halloween, the spirit in charge of..well, _Halloween _he presumed. Her striking red hair and matching eyes called attention to her well enough, but with the added black clothing and the lengthy silk cloak that shadowed her movements like ink, she was unmissable. So if Jack had stared for a bit too long to be polite (and judging from the heart shape Sandy had morphed accompanied with a knowing smile he probably had been) you couldn't really blame him.

Thankfully the girl had been too distracted to notice the Sandman's tricks or even Jack's _existence_, which was a little irritating. Huh, it seemed that even after three hundred long years he still wasn't used to being ignored.

"Pitch did _what_?" Halloween shouts in disbelief, calling Jack's attention back to the situation at hand.

"It's all true," Tooth speaks up for the first time since Halloween's arrival. "He stormed my palace in what felt like only seconds. My fairy's...their all..." She makes a pained noise and turns away, water gathering in her eyes and North quickly moves to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand," Halloween says, fearing any more explanation will upset the Tooth Fairy further. "I'm shocked at Pitch's actions, in all our past transactions—"

Bunny snorts, his ears twitching restlessly. "Tch. If you can call it that."

Halloween raises a thin eyebrow. "Problem, rabbit?" Ignoring Sandys light tugs on her arm in what was his attempt to calm her, she continues, "Pitch Black can create fear with a _snap_ of his fingers and last time I checked a healthy dose of fear is essential for a successful Halloween. Once a year he uses his powers to help me, in fact I'd probably say it's because I've given the Boogeyman purpose that he hasn't done this sooner!"

"Oh now that is a whole can of rubbish! I bet my two good ears you and Nightmare King have planned this all—"

"Wait, you've worked with that guy?"

Halloween glances at the new voice, their tone not accusing but curious, and double takes at what she sees. A boy, appearance wise around her age, was floating in mid-air and using what looked like a wooden stick as his chair. At her bewildered stare he smiles smugly, revealing perfect white teeth, and gives her a small wave. She watches in wonder as the motion leaves a trail of cold air behind.

"...how long have you been there?" She asks and hates how silly it makes her feel when the snow haired stranger laughs at her.

"Ohhh, not long..." He rubs his chin thoughtfully before shrugging. "I'd say pretty much the whole time, give or take."

Her eyes widened at the news; either he was skilled at hiding his presence or she really needed to up her game and be more alert.

"You were being so silent, mate, I was beginning to forget you were there myself." Bunny admits, before remarking, "Now that would have been a miracle!"

"Oh, is the kangaroo talking to me?" The teenager raises a hand to his ear and mocks, "I'm afraid I can't hear you down there, you'll have to speak up!"

With a shake of her head she leaves the two to their glaring contest, ignoring the satisfaction she feels when Bunnymund turns away first. She looks to North for the answer. "A new Guardian?"

"Yes! His name is Jack Frost!"

"Heck no!"

"I'm not a Guardian—"

"You should see his teeth up close, they're beautiful!"

She blinks at the combined outburst. Sandy raises his hands in a, '_this is why I don't bother speaking_' gesture.

"Okay..?" Halloween glances back and forth between them, not bothering to hide her amusement at how strange they appeared as a group. Well, if you added herself to the equation it was going to get a lot weirder.

"So, Halloween?" Tooth flies into her personal space, violet eyes big and expecting. "Will you help us? No doubt Pitch is planning his next attack already. We have no time to waste."

Halloween shifts her gaze away from Tooth's, and a quick glance at the others shows a range of different attitudes towards her; from Bunnymund's crossed arms, eyes clearly full of distrust, to North's and Sandy's anticipating looks. It surprises her that the boy's—_Jack Frost's_—piercing blue stare is what unnerves her the most out of all the reactions.

Halloween collects herself, and with a deep breath she says, "No. I won't."

Before Halloween can witness their reaction she moves toward the doors, glaring at any Yeti or Elf that dares to stop her. She ignores the _'I told you so' _whisper that reaches her ears and grabs the door, staring in shock when the blasted thing doesn't open. Assuming one of them has stopped the door from opening somehow, she looks back only to find the Guardian's in the same place. All except one.

Sandy quickly creates an arrow pointing behind her and judging from the chill emitting behind her, she has a fair idea of what Sandy is pointing at. Halloween slowly turns around, despite all her senses telling her to move away, and if she thought Jack's stare was unnerving before it had _nothing_ on the icy glare she was receiving now.

"How can you just leave?" He demands, closing what little space was left between them. "After North told you that the children are in danger, after you've heard about the damage Pitch has already caused!"

"Because I'm not a Guardian!" Halloween snaps back, shocking herself at her outburst. She can hear Tooth's intake of breath and realises this is probably the first time the Guardian's have seen her display such emotion in all the years they have known each other. _Well, might as well go all the way then._

"Neither am I," Jack replies, unyielding. "But that doesn't mean anything! Guardian or no Guardian, I'm still there for the kids."

Halloween bites down on her lip in anger, wondering why she doesn't just push the boy out the way and force her way to safety.

"It means _everything,_" she explains, willing him to see, "You have the choice to be a Guardian, to be believed in, to have something to live for! It took me years of work to finally be visible, but Pitch? He was doomed the moment The Man in the Moon moved on from him. And now you want me to hunt him down because he simply wants to be _seen_?"

She expects a sharp reply off the frost spirit, but instead he falls silent and though Jack's eyes remain on her she can tell he's seeing something different entirely. Halloween almost feels guilt at the lost expression he's wearing (is this really the same boy who was smirking confidently down at her just moments before?) but she shrugs it off and takes the opportunity to escape.

Halloween didn't notice it before, but the doors were coated in a thin sheet of floral shaped ice, clearly Jack's doing. With a quick touch of her hand the ice melts and she fades into the blizzard outside, not once looking back.

* * *

_He simply wants to be seen._

Halloween's words sure hit a sore spot for Jack, not that she would have known that of course, but still he let himself be affected and let her go! _Idiot_! He can't help but feel a spark of respect for the girl though, even if she was letting her pity cloud her judgement of Pitch Black. After all, couldn't he have easily been in Pitch's position if the silence had finally got to him, the loneliness consuming all his rational thoughts? _No, don't think like that, Jack. You're nothing like him._

He's not sure how long he stands there before Baby-Tooth comes over, hovering worriedly in front of him in a desperate attempt to get his attention. Jack puts a reassuring smile on. "So, that could have gone better, huh?"

"Good riddance I say," Bunny pipes up, having already moved onto other things—like painting one of the eggs he has on hand. "We got enough problems dealing with Frostbite here. We don't need another newbie messin' things up just before Easter."

Apart from shooting a gust of cold air in Bunny's direction, (causing said bunny to lose his grip on his precious egg) Jack lets that go, his mind too preoccupied with what just transpired to feel any real anger.

"I thought for sure she would assist us," Tooth says, dejected. "Perhaps I was too forceful?"

"Nonsense!" North is quick to assure. "You know Halloween, give her time, she'll be back."

Faking nonchalance, Jack leans back on his staff and asks, "So...who was she exactly?"

Tooth smiles at him affectionately, clearly seeing through his disinterest and he looks away uncomfortably; was he really that see through?

North laughs. "When I said you hold record on naughty list? Ehh, I lied." At Jack's questioning stare North beckons him to come closer, and whispers, "Halloween holds top place."

"Wow." Jack whistles. "Now _that_ is my kind of woman," and before anyone can protest he's flying out the still opened doors, whisking through the blizzard with ease, as if it was a perfectly clear day.

"Oh bloody hell," Bunnymund mutters, already resigning himself to the worst Easter he will ever have.

Sandy offers him a makeshift carrot of sand as his condolences.

* * *

**Author!Note:**

Well...I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it. Review?

(And wow, wasn't this film amazing? I'm really hoping for a sequel. The animation was beautiful and all the characters were lovable!)


	2. Trick Or Treat

The Naughty List

**Chapter Two:** _Trick Or Treat  
_

* * *

When Halloween had stormed out of Santa's workshops, she had no destination in mind. She could have easily whisked herself back home, but she had no desire to. How was she meant to simply carry on when she had learnt of Pitch's latest crimes? She had a feeling North knew that as well, which is exactly why he had decided to inform her. North may present himself like a harmless fool, but she knew there was a rougher side to him beneath the cheerful pretence of Santa Claus, if his tattoo's were any indication.

With a frustrated huff and with a childish kick to the snow, she starts walking aimlessly. She knew it was weird when Pitch Black had stopped showing up these past few years for Hallows' Eve, but she had passed it off as that he had no wish to partake in the holiday any more.

She supposed the very least she could do was attempt to change Pitch's mind. They were far from friends, but they had shared a partnership for centuries. That had to count for something, right? Yes, that's what she would do, and if he didn't listen? Well, then at least no-one could say she didn't try.

Halloween snaps her fingers and within seconds one of her familiars materializes in front of her. Sure, North may have Yetis and Elves working for him and Tooth an army of fairies, but she had alive and functioning pumpkin dolls at her service with a brigade of nights creatures at her beck and call.

"How can I be of assistance, Miss Halloween?" The pumpkin doll—Lantern, one of her closer assistants—asks.

She cuts straight to the point: "I want every pair of eyes we can spare on the look out for Pitch Black."

If Lantern had eyebrows they probably would have flown away. "May I ask why?"

_Now that's a good question_, she thinks. She really shouldn't be getting involved, but...

"Take a look at the state of the Fairy Palace on your way back, that should be enough explanation."

The doll nods, fully used to her vague answers by now. "It will be...difficult to pinpoint his location. The Nightmare King is an expert of blending into the shadows."

"I'm aware of that," she reluctantly agrees. It's a known fact that you don't find Pitch Black unless he wanted to be found. So really the only logical way forward would be to know what Pitch was after... and she already knew very well what that was.

Revenge on the Guardians.

Halloween groans, placing her head in her hands. She had already flat out refused to help them! Now she realises it would be more beneficial to stick close to them to end this mess quicker, hopefully without a fight. After all, sooner or later the Boogey man would show up to cause the four Guardians chaos.

Oh boy, she could already perfectly picture the smug look on Bunny's face when she walks back in with the sudden change of heart...

"Uh, mistress?" Lantern says, black spheres trained on something behind her. He points a wooden limb upwards and she follows it to see a figure flying high up in sky. The blue hoodie stands out even through the snow, giving away their identity.

Jack Frost.

From the way he was swerving back and forth it was a safe bet he was looking for her, and even better; he was alone.

This could easily work to her advantage if she played her cards right.

"Inform the rest that I won't be back for a while," Halloween orders, dismissing the pumpkin with a wave of her hand, all the while letting her alteration magic close around her as she heads in the direction of her pursuer, a plan already building in her mind.

* * *

The wind had never failed Jack Frost in getting him where he needed to go, so he completely trusted letting the element take full control in guiding him through the gale of snow. Usually he would have loved to stick around, this was exactly the kind of weather he lived for, after all, and here in the North Pole he didn't even need to conjure it himself! If he wanted any chance of catching up with Halloween though, he'd have to skip out on this beauty of a snow storm.

His eyes skim through the snow below, as familiar as the very staff he holds, yet there was no flash of the mix of red and black he was hoping for and he moves on, letting his thoughts wander.

_Halloween_, huh? He'd gathered that there were many more immortal entity's out there that he had yet to meet, but he was surprised that _they_ had never cross paths before. He thinks back to all the Halloween days he's actually lived through (which is a lot), trying to pinpoint if he had caused any... _trouble_ on those particular days. If there is one thing he's learnt in his life it's not to mess with the holidays that people were in charge with. No doubt Bunny would hold that Easter Sunday over his head for many, many more years to come. (It was totally worth it, just for the priceless expression Bunny had worn the majority of that day.)

Halloween had made no sign of recognising him though, so Jack figures he has a good opportunity to set things right between them and possibly even get her on their side. And if there was one thing Jack was good at—apart from making a fantastic snowball, that is—it was being persuasive.

After a few more minutes of unsuccessful searching Jack almost turns back, figuring it's a lost cause, when he notices a splash of black jumping out against the clear snow and he dives, executing a perfect skid in the frost for...

...a cat.

"C'mn Jack you've seen stranger things," he mumbles to himself, because there is no way he has reached the point of insanity where he starts talking to _animals_. "It's just a cat...in the North Pole...sitting alone...during a blizzard. What's weird about that?"

The black cat meows.

He sighs. "Fine, fine, I give in." Leaning down he offers his hand, curling his fingers in a _come here_ motion. "You're actually quite a cutie, aren't you?" Jack feels the tension leave him as he stares into the felines red orbs—

...wait, _red_?

Before he can follow that thought through any longer the cat leaps at him, claws digging in, and with a spark transforms into the very person he was looking for. Halloween uses his surprise to her advantage and drags him down, making Jack lose the grip he had on his staff in the process.

"Why are you following me?" Halloween hisses on top of him, and up this close Jack can tell her canine teeth are slightly pointed. "Is it because I've refused to help and now the big four no longer have use of me? Is this their way of getting rid of dead weight?"

Jack chuckles, which seems to be the wrong action because he feels the press of what feels like a blade against his throat. _Top of the naughty list, indeed,_ he thinks. "Are we taking about the same four here? The jolly Santa Claus? The harmless Tooth Fairy? The furry Easter bunn—no wait, I agree with you on that one. He is _pure evil_."

She tilts her head, staring at him like he was a complicated puzzle. "Then _why_ are you out here?"

Jack goes for the truth. "I wanted to see you again."

Her responding smile is so small he probably would have missed it if they weren't so close, and he thinks it's most possibly one of the saddest things he's ever seen.

"Sure you did," she says, but she moves off him all the same and offers her hand. Jack gladly accepts it, already missing the slight warmth Halloween had provided.

He straightens his hoodie and heads straight for his abandoned staff, Halloween's eyes following him all the while, and Jack instantly feels a thousand times safer with the staff back in hand. (Not that he was scared of Halloween—not at all. A spirit couldn't be too careful around another one of its kind, that's all.)

"So, you can turn into cute animals," Jack prompts when Halloween seems content to simply stare at him.

"Of course. I'm the spirit of Halloween, and therefore I have many tricks," she explains with a mischievous grin. "Shape shifting is just one of my many talents."

Jack nods thoughtfully, eager for any information about her. "Why a cat then?"

The question seems to throw her façade off-balance for some reason, but only momentarily.

"Not a cat person, Jack?" Halloween inquires, her smile all teeth.

He smirks back, feeling the sensation of fresh claw marks burning on his hands. "Not any more."

"That's a shame," is her clipped reply before she's walking past him. "Come on then."

Jack blinks, his reactions slowed to the unexpected change in the already bizarre situation, before he gathers himself and follows after her. "Where are you, uh, _we_, going?"

"Back to the Guardians. I've reconsidered their offer."

Jack makes a noise of astonishment and she looks back in questioning. "I know I'm a sight for sore eyes but to have your compliance already?" His pale hand threads through his silver locks. "Clearly, I need to stop being so appealing and tone it down a bit."

Halloween seriously considers saying screw it and flinging the confident winter spirit off the mountain, but her common sense wins out and she resumes walking.

"Sheesh, and they call _me_ cold," Jack mutters, close behind. "Alright, not the flirting type I see. That's fine, I can deal."

She rolls her eyes in response but otherwise concentrates on fighting through the snow, which had grown several inches taller during the time she had spent out here. North's home was still not in sight, even after several minutes of backtracking. Did she really walk out that far? She pulls her cloak tighter around her.

A bite of cold nips at her and she gasps in surprise before realising it's just Jack's hand on her shoulder. His eyes hold something that could be concern.

"You know I can easily get us both back there in minutes—seconds, even, if I carr—"

"Touch me and I will turn you into a pumpkin for the rest of eternity."

Jack quickly releases her shoulder. "Fair enough." He wears a thoughtful expression. "In that case..."

She watches with interest as Jack raises his staff and then abruptly slams it down upon the snow. The effect is instantaneous—the snow they had stood on was now flattened considerably, now a perfect smooth slate to walk upon.

"It's clear your power is control over winter," Halloween gestures around them, at the snow-globe mirage that now surrounded them, causing the raging blizzard to bounce away, as if hitting an invisible wall. (She'd never admit it but his powers were rather impressive.) "So tell me, what is it you do exactly?"

Jack looks up to the sky, his staff a comforting weight on his shoulder. "There's not much to tell."

Halloween doubts that very much. "But..the Man In The Moon chose you, correct?"

"Yeah," Jack says, his tone heavy with resent. "To be a Guardian, of all things. I have no interest in being bound by rules and regulations." He fake shivers to show his disgust. "I'm _not _a Guardian. No way."

"Yes, that's what you said back at the workshop, however..." Halloween grins at him, "your actions really contradict your words."

His dark brow furrows. "Really?"

"You were most..._passionate_ at displaying your anger when I refused to help the children. Honestly, I thought you were going to freeze me on the spot."

"Oops, my bad." Jack chuckles nervously. "Trust me on this, you're the least likely person I'm considering turning into an icicle."

Halloween feels a bit warmer at the comment but she chooses to ponder on it later, when Jack Frost's sharp gaze wasn't on her. "Who's the most likely then?"

"I'll give you a hint if you come closer," he bargains. Halloween narrows her eyes at the shifty proposal, but curiosity wins out and really, what harm could come of it? She stops walking and steps closer, raising her eyebrows as to say, _well_?

Jack's face breaks into a wide grin and apprehension swiftly builds in her because that's the _exact_ same expression she wears just before tricking the kids on Halloween. Before she can do a thing about it, a cold arm latches around her waist and in a flourish of elevated snow they're in the air.

Her world is pure white and blue eyes for a few seconds before she gathers her bearings enough to shout at him.

"What the hell!"

"Don't worry, this one ride is free. My treat."

"I wasn't joking about that pumpkin threat you know!" Halloween yells, unconsciously gripping his arm in an attempt to steady herself (a lost cause really, since they were, you know, _flying_).

Jack laughs, the sound light and carefree. "Yes you were."

It's clear to see that this is Jack Frost's area of expertise and where he is most comfortable, with the way he rides the wind at certain angles to get the best up-draft, looking down at her from time to time in satisfaction.

The trip is over before she can really grasp the concept of what just happened and Jack lands softly, and very precisely; they were only centimetres from North's workshop's entrance. As soon as her feet touchs the ground she's springing from his hold on her, hastily pulling the hood on her cloak up to hide the beginnings of what felt like a blush.

_Get it together, Halloween! Since when do you blush?_

_Since Jack Frost, apparently._

"I could've easily used my powers to get here myself," she mutters, partly for lack of anything better to say and partly because it was true; once she has the idea of the place it's a simple matter of concentrating to make herself emerge there.

Jack looks at her strangely. "Then why didn't you?"

"I can't go showing every single one of my tricks to you in a single day, and..." Halloween stares at the very doors she had rushed out of earlier and sighs, letting one truth slip out, "I wanted to delay _this _for as long as possible."

* * *

"Oh goodie, if it ain't my favourite rebels, back to torment." Bunnymund is the first to 'greet' them.

He is quick to receive a simultaneous fiery and icy glare off the two and his survival instincts kick in, keeping him from adding any more comments while he is alone with the spirits.

Thankfully Tooth then buzzes in, accompanied by Sandy, and their eyes land on Halloween.

"You have decided to help? Oh, this is _marvellous_," Tooth says happily. "I knew you would aid us, Halloween, I—"

"Actually," Halloween is fast to interrupt, knowing how carried away the Fairy can get. "I didn't really have much of a choice."

Tooth and Bunny exchange a look of confusion and Sandy expresses his bewilderment through a question mark. Jack wears the most puzzled expression though, since he knows it was entirely her own choice to come back. Heck, _he_ had followed _her_ for most of the way back.

Halloween looks down, lower lip trembling, and suddenly it seems like her cloak is engulfing her small frame. "Jack forced me to come back and aid you."

..._what_?!

"Woah, now hang on," Jack puts his hands up in a placating manner when three Guardians look at him in shock. "I didn't force anyone to do anything! She came here of her own free will—"

Halloween grabs one of Jack's hands. "As you can see I tried my best to hold him off," she points to the now red scratches heavily present against his pale skin, "but you know how the cold weakens me, so this is as much damage as I could do during the blizzard where he was at full strength..."

_Oh, _Jack realises with a stab of enlightenment, _That's why she looked freaked when I asked why she transformed into a cat. She thought I'd figured it out. _

"Jack!" Tooth scolds, disappointment filling her eyes. "I understand you want your tooth back as badly as I want my fairy's to be safe, but to go this far.."

_A Tooth_? Halloween glances at Jack; what interest would he have for a tooth, especially one of his own? To her knowledge they only contained memories... and what use do memories posses if you already have them?

"What? No—" Jack is quick to deny, tumbling over his words in his haste. "I—I'm innocent!"

"Then how do you explain those scratches, mate?" Bunny speaks up.

"She transformed into a cat and attacked me!"

His outburst is met with complete silence.

"He's gone bonkers, I tell ya." The Easter Bunny shakes his head in disapproval, looking at him with pity. "The snows finally got to him and sent him loony."

Halloween's earlier words ringed throughout his head; _I can't go showing every single one of my tricks to you in a single day. _They didn't know she could shape shift!

"Don't be too harsh on him," Halloween says, her former self peeking through the pretence as her eyes slid over to him, very much so resembling when she was cat. "He was just doing what was right. And besides, I want to help now. Jack made some," she fights against a smirk, "valid points."

The Guardians seem to accept that after a few more words from Halloween and soon move on to their own individual tasks, but not before Tooth drills into him the proper way to act to around a Lady. Jack only becomes animated when he notices Halloween also walking away. _Not a chance._

"_Hey_!" He furiously whispers, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "What's with the lies?"

"What can I say? I'm prideful _and_ stubborn." She shrugs, only looking mildly ashamed. "This is a better alternative then admitting I changed my mind. Well, a better alternative for _me_." Halloween shakes his hold off her. "Plus, I have a reputation to keep with the other night spirits. I can't be heard of willingly aiding the dull work-bound Guardians, can I?"

Jack stutters in response. "All this," he gestures around them wildly, "because of that?"

She makes a thoughtful noise. "And it was also because you haven't really _met_ me until you've been _tricked_ by me. But don't worry," she leans in close, her breath caressing his ear as she recites his previous words back at him, "this one's free. My treat."

Jack's only response is to gape at her—the proximity of her disorientating him—and before he can do..._something_ she is already moving past him, through the workshop, finding an interest in one of the Yeti's creations and apparently forgetting all about him.

"Wha—what just happened...?" He wonders aloud and the elves nearby ogle at the usually cocky spirit in his rare vulnerable moment. One of them attempts to hide a camera behind their back when Jack's gaze sweeps over to them and with a glare he freezes the object along with the elf itself. Great, even _elves_ were getting one up on him now!

North comes up from behind him, having watched most of the drama beside his also amused Yetis. "Perhaps you will listen next time I tell you she belongs on naughty list, hm?"

Jack exhales heavily, briefly lifting up his white strands of fringe. "Listening is exactly what got me into this trouble in the first place."

North laughs heartily at his expense. "Don't worry, my friend, I know of your innocence and will be sure to let the others know. Although I have feeling in belly that Bunny and Sandy already know and are simply messing with you. Besides, you did it!" The Guardian slaps him on the back in congratulations, only Jack's tight grip on his staff keeping him up straight. "We now have another valuable ally in the fight against Pitch. This is a good thing, Jack."

"Yeah," Jack says half heartedly. "It's good."

He wonders how North would react if he told him the fight against Pitch had been the last thought on his mind during the time he spent with Halloween.

He wisely keeps it to himself.

* * *

**Author!Note:**

Poor Jack. He never stood a chance. Halloween is a time of mischief, after all and well, you didn't really expect this to be a love at first chapter story did you?

**Thank you so much** to everyone who left me feedback on the first chapter. Some of you even gave some really cool ideas about Halloween, which helped me a lot! :)

_Please_ review if you're interested in future chapters!


End file.
